


Untitled

by PhoenixDragon



Category: Party Animals
Genre: AU?, Angst, Character Study, Explicit Language, F/M, OOCness?, dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/pseuds/PhoenixDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wouldn't look at Scott and he was smiling at the floor like he was going to make it okay again. Just because Scott always won. Scott always </i>Everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"So...you lied. You lied about Kirsty and...Christ," Danny whispered - and he wouldn't look at him. Scott couldn't honestly find a thing to say, because what could he say? I'm sorry? I fucking lied and I'm an arsehole? Not like it was a secret now. "I asked...and you lied. And what - is it funny, Scott? Your dweeb brother can't get a date and to make it utterly _fucking_ hilarious, I'll shag the only bird he seems even remotely interested in? Is that it? Is she laughing, too?"

"Danny, look," Scott broke in, airless and hurting because Danny was his brother. Even if Danny hid his emotions 99.7 percent of the time, it was only because when he did hurt, he hurt like this. He wouldn't look at Scott and he was smiling at the floor like he was going to make it okay again. Just because Scott always won. Scott always _Everything_. "I didn't...that's not what I intended."

"No....what you _intended_ , was to have this accidental shag and then you _intended_ to lie about it." Danny retorted sharply, yanking at his tie as though to take out all his anger on the strip of fabric at his throat, smiling at the floor, eyes between his feet and that terrible, mild laughter in his voice. "I mean, okay - maybe you didn't mean to get a leg over with her, but that's what happened, right? And then...then it would just be funny to lie to poor pathetic, nerdy, useless Danny, because I'm not worth the truth from my _brother_. Because it’s not like she was _right there_ all night and I was just too _stupid_ –"

"No, Danny," Scott breathed, reaching for him, heart thumping madly because it was like clutching a ragdoll; Danny's heart rapid beneath the press of his own chest, his breathing too shallow and calm, just letting his brother comfort himself off of his stiff frame. "I just...I didn't want to hurt you. I truly – I'm sorry, mate. No, you know what? I was fucking protecting myself, because I fucked up, Danny. I didn't want to see that I hurt you. That I fucked up and jesus. _Fuck_. I'm sorry, Danny - "

"S'alright," Danny said mildly, cheeks flushed and heart still too rapid, but he was smiling and calm. "S'okay. Not like I had a chance anyway, right? It...it was an accident, yeah? It’s not like she was mine. She belongs to herself and – it's okay, Scotty. Nothing to forgive, mate. Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. So…not a big deal, yeah? Look. I've gotta go, right? Jo wants me to read up on the latest immigration figures. Seems there is a big hullaballoo at central office and the Tories...look, it's okay, yeah?"

‘ _Danny, wait._ ’ 

But he can’t say it, he can only think it as Danny smiles awkwardly at him, still not looking him in the eye. Like _he_ had done something wrong and it took everything Scott had to not stop him as Danny slid by him, shuddering away from him within the cramped space. Scott’s throat ached with all the things that would be useless, but placating and Danny didn’t need that. Not from him, anyway.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll be late comin’ home,” Danny said in a small voice, almost like he had to ask permission to come home at all. “So, uh – don’t wait up. We’ll talk…later.”

Which was Danny-speak for never. For burying the whole embarrassing mess and pretending it didn’t happen and the bad thing is, he could do it. Danny always did. Scott was essentially off the hook. If he wanted to be. And it was tempting, it truly was.

“Yeah,” Scott murmured as the front door shut with a soft click. “Later.”

~~

**TBC?**

~~

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** Angst, Character Study, Language, AU(?), Dark!fic (?), OOCness (?)  
>  **A/N:** Okay, so I haven't even finished the fifth episode of this Show yet, but...I Have Feelings. I wrote this (as I always do with my twisted!logic and Dumb in the Brain), to convince myself that I couldn't. That I would truly suck at writing The Brothers (Danny and Scott) and that I have no business writing this Show. I suspect that I have fallen into my own trap (when _don't_ I?!), but I like to grab madly at my delusions and hope they hold. Maybe this will get it out of my system? I mean, if it is OOC and horrid and someone tells me to STOP IT NAO, I likely will. As it is, it will probably be Moffed/Jossed in the next fifteen minutes of watching anyhow. I mean, so far, Danny hasn't caught them out - this is just assuming the inevitable (and we know what 'assume' means). Anyway, mostly unbeta'd and written in one go (as always), so please forgive any mistakes and/or blatant vagueness. As always, I apologize for any repetition, misspellings, sentence fails, grammatical oh-noes and general horridness. Unbeta'd fic is overly-thinky/blithery and unbeta'd.  
>  **Disclaimer(s): _I do not own the lovely Danny and Scott (nor any other characters from Party Animals). That honor goes to the BBC, BBC Worldwide and the creators of Show. The only thing that belongs to me is this fiction - and I am making no profit. Only playing about!_**


End file.
